


Rising in Love

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “但蓝哥啊...我好想你。”





	Rising in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 电话play/道具/自渎/dirty talk/男友衬衫/

喻文波回到酒店后还是感觉有点晕乎。  
或许是因为他还沉浸在刚刚清吧里简洁大方的环境里。难得的假期，又因为职业选手的身份摆在那，喻文波基本上半年滴酒不沾了。一瓶百威下肚，辛辣微苦的液体润入喉肠刺激着在傍晚时分格外清醒的大脑，没几分钟的事情他就基本已经忘了今早路途中窗外的风景，看着身边一对对举杯而饮后交换亲吻的情侣，脑海里空荡荡一片白，被明亮的灯光和音箱里浪漫慵懒的爵士乐晃了神。  
喻文波结完账后走出门，城市的夜晚灯红酒绿，微凉的晚风也没能让他清醒半分，反而想让他在附近喧闹音乐声的掩盖下随便从街边抓个人唠上一会儿。  
直到他摸出裤子口袋里的房卡刷上门口的感应器，走到床边坐了半晌才缓过劲，从兴奋状态直接进入待机模式。他盯着墙上的那幅挂画看了好一阵子，突然掏出手机翻了两下打开聊天框，拨去了一个语音电话。

 

“怎么突然打电话来，出什么事了吗？”  
其实喻文波也不知道拨给了谁，只是下意识的选择了悬挂着形形色色的聊天框中最顶端的那个，结果好巧不巧歪打正着拨给了他远在基地的小男友。王柳羿接到突兀打来的微信电话还以为是出了什么事，接起电话时语气都带了两分焦急。  
“也没什么事，想你就不可以给你打电话吗？”  
被酒精麻痹的大脑很难操纵着人说出或做出一些正常的话和行为。喝了酒的人说话都不利索这事儿倒是真的，向来伶牙俐齿的批话批发商现在却连吐字都粘连着，开口闭口满是含混不清的音节。向来不碰酒的王柳羿隔着一个冷冰冰的屏幕都好像嗅到了那面传来的三分酒气。  
“哎呦这不是怕你忙嘛，喝了多少？”  
得到“大概半瓶”的回复之后小辅助在电话对面笑出了半个春天的花，也真不是他瞧不起喻文波这酒量，果然这方面弟弟还是弟弟，心智怎么成熟有些方面也逃不了少年人的本质。  
“但蓝哥啊...我好想你。”  
“怎么喝了点酒还变肉麻？”  
被提到的人本来还一本正经的握着手机躺在床上仰望天花板，现在脸却突然变得像个熟透的番茄，心砰砰砰地跳得极快。  
“所以你把摄像头打开好不好？我想看你。”  
这谁能拒绝啊。  
AD三言两语就把小辅助蛊惑的晕头转向，索性乖乖听话地打开了摄像头，对面也好像是差不多的时机，在点下按钮的那瞬间手机屏幕亮了起来。喻文波抱着个枕头躺在床上，半张脸都埋在柔软的白色物体当中，只露出双眼睛和挺拔的鼻梁。  
平日喻文波除了他在职业方面的天赋与万众独一的反应，最被外人称道的或许就是他这张过分俊秀的脸了。清醒的时候一双眼中透出的大多是在赛场上指哪打哪的坚韧，又或是如冷泉般的凛冽，难得能见到这种被酒精诱惑住的样子。即使是屏幕的分辨率有限，酒店的灯光昏黄，喻文波脸上也显然是浮上几分酒后的潮红，眼底泛着层醉意将他的目光柔化地深情而撩人。  
王柳羿见到他这幅模样嗓子一紧，明明前两天才刚刚亲热过，明明今天早上才刚刚分开，心中迅速涌上来的想念却完全不能作假，每一寸渐快的心跳都饱含着他对眼前这个人的爱意。

 

“蓝哥，抱抱。”  
沉默了一会儿后那边突然冒出声音。王柳羿听到后忍不住轻笑出声，果然是喝醉了啊，清醒的时候要是能妄想听到喻文波这样一句疑似撒娇的话，他指不定要在床上说多少好听的话哄着。王柳羿难得起了调笑的心理，开口问道，“喻文波你是小孩子吗还撒娇的？那要不要哥哥陪你玩成语接龙啊？”  
“要。”  
没想到对面的小男友应的如此迅速，王柳羿眨眨眼酝酿着词句，在这种时候依然也没能摆脱掉被外人称道的水吹头子的称号，“年少有为。”  
听到称赞的ADC将头从柔软的枕被中抬了起来，不似平常对待王柳羿夸赞时本能般的批话反应，这次倒是大大方方接受了，甚至很快接话道，“为所欲为。”  
为字开头的成语在王柳羿脑海中的库存似乎不足，他甚至想切出屏幕悄悄的打开手机中的电子词典查上一两个，却被屏幕那端突然开始剧烈摇晃的镜头阻止了。  
喻文波坐了起来，眼神也不似方才的迷蒙，认真地盯着屏幕里的小辅助，字字清晰，“蓝哥，我想对你为所欲为。”  
“行行行为所欲为就为所欲为，杰克哥想为所欲为我还能不让他为所欲为嘛是吧。”  
和碰了酒的小朋友之间是没什么道理好讲的，秀才碰到傻子兵从来有理说不清。王柳羿本来就脸皮薄，现在更是被这过于直白的表达弄得无所适从。本意是想着好歹先把人哄睡了至于种种幼稚行为等明早再清账，却没料到喻文波这一坐起来不止是觉醒了直白这一特质，不依不饶的样子甚至和小时候常吃的那种粘牙的橡皮糖有几分相似。  
“那蓝哥，我想看你。”  
王柳羿纳闷，这不是刚才就已经提过的要求吗？喻文波虽说是喝了点酒脑子迷迷糊糊地不清醒，可也不至于一下子接近人类本质复读机开始学车轱辘话吧？  
“想看不穿衣服的那种。”  
操。  
向来脾气好好的辅助难得在心里响亮而痛快地骂了一句街，比他先前说过的那些卧槽都还要字正腔圆。他现在也算是看透了，这人哪来什么喝醉了撒娇不撒娇，就是成心仗着灌了两杯黄汤来占他便宜。  
“想看不穿衣服的直接出门右拐公共澡堂，白花花高矮胖瘦你喜欢的样子全都有。”  
“可爷又不喜欢澡堂里那什么白花花。”  
言外之意就是：你让那公共澡堂里的人脱光了一个个来我面前报道我也不带看上一眼的，我是有那种花花肠子色情的想法，也就是对你一个人罢了。  
挂电话吧有点不太道德，继续沟通吧嘴上也占不得什么便宜。反正平时训练里也没少为人仗义扛塔让兵，关键时刻大好男儿为爱脱衣也不算什么丢人事儿。做完长达半分钟的心理工作之后，在电话那一头还觉得头有些痛的人便看着眼前的通话框像复刻了自己这边方才的晃动似的一阵天旋地转。  
“脱，那你让我先把门关上好不好啊哥哥？”  
这里的哥哥可就不是什么太暧昧的词了，就跟某地人嘴里的“姐姐”是一个意味。不过喻文波也并不在意称呼到底是哥哥还是弟弟，他迷迷糊糊时心里也自有小算盘打的噼里啪啦。  
“去楼上我房间好不好？老宋他们今天出去了吧应该？”  
操。  
王柳羿确信自己在打开房门走出房间的时候心中的骂声更加响亮。

 

自从他们基地扩建之后，除了安排的直播那几天，王柳羿很少会到楼上来晃悠，毕竟喻文波只是拥有了单人间几天的体验卡，一个星期后又因为新教练的到来而重回原样，搬去和宋义进同住一间。喻文波不止一次在王柳羿旁边抱怨道，这样一来还不如什么改动都没有，至少他们还住在一起。  
不过倒是喜忧参半，现在喻文波已经学会光明正大的在楼下借宿，怀里抱着小辅助睡一张床的生活甚至比以前要更加美滋滋。  
基地的确趁着这次放假快走空了，训练室往日灯火通明，现在王柳羿只能靠着电梯按钮那微弱的红光来判断方向。他打开手机自带的手电筒，来到楼上之后摸到了喻文波的房间，在墙上摸索半天找到了灯的开关，这才重新回到光明之中。  
王柳羿把脚上的拖鞋甩掉爬上了喻文波的床，这短短几分钟期间喻文波一直没说话，就这样静静地在手机那端看着他的小辅助动作。王柳羿拨了拨额前的头发，这才回忆起方才答应了喻文波什么荒唐的要求，试探性地想挽回道，“真的要脱吗？”  
自然是得到了肯定的回答。  
王柳羿把手机架到床头边作为支撑，不断调着角度，直到喻文波说可以了才停下。看着屏幕里男朋友的脸，还一副正襟危坐等着看戏的表情，羞耻感终于姗姗来迟，心中不知怎的就涌现出壮士断腕一般的悲烈感，提起衣摆抱着死就死吧这般的想法，把身上的粉蓝色T恤扔到了旁边。  
五月末上海白天的气温虽然已经达到了三十多度，但却也称不上夏季，晚上室内的温度还是偏凉，上身的皮肤骤然全部暴露在空气当中，王柳羿忍不住打了个寒颤。  
喻文波一直仔仔细细地盯着小辅助的全部动作，每一帧每一秒都不想错过。常年被室内捂着的皮肤白嫩而细腻，接触到屋内的空气登时浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。向来对外界温度变化感受敏感的人哪受得了这个，不情不愿地要把刚脱下来的衣服全穿回去。  
“真的很冷...”  
电话那头的人咕咕哝哝抗议，电话这头的人却明显感受到了自己腿间悄然发生的变化——莫非还真是最近天干物燥？也不能全怪老天，谁叫有些人太勾人。  
况且，这本来就是爷的人，看着硬硬怎么了？  
“等一等就不冷了。蓝哥我平时是怎么弄你的，做给我看好不好...？”  
估计也就是喻文波这种角色才能干出顶着张微醺的脸用成熟低哑的声音撒娇这种事，偏偏王柳羿也真是被他好话蒙了心。竟然觉得既然脱了又真是实打实的想人家了，那再挑战一下下限似乎也不是不可以...？  
不过说起来，之前喻文波都做过什么呢。是缠绵到唇齿相依甚至完全置牙套于度外的亲吻吗，还是会在做爱的时候垂下头去含去舔自己的小爱人胸前的两点凸起呢，又或者是仔仔细细做完润滑把人挑逗到情难自控后，长驱直入把人操到腿酸脚软稍稍动一动都酸疼打颤下不来床？  
这种时候回想起一些带有旖旎色彩的东西着实不太好，小辅助那一张脸顿时又烧了起来，修长的手一动一顿地在光裸的身子上蹭过，最后停留在胸前那色泽艳丽的两点上。他也不知道为什么喻文波对这块地方有着大到无法想象的兴趣，本来是小小的一点现在也因为太多次的被吸吮啃咬而逐渐涨大变得圆润，不像是个小小的肉粒，倒更像是柔润的珍珠。  
因为形状和大小都恰到好处的缘故，所以用手指稍稍用力就能夹住。并不痛，反而有很酥痒的感觉过电似的到全身，叫人控制不住地想要蜷缩到哪个人怀里去。  
上身脱得干干净净下身却依旧穿戴整齐的人躺在他的小男友的床上，用近乎缩在茧壳内的姿势把自己缩成小小的一团。他鼻尖还萦绕着爱人熟悉的味道，再娴熟的模仿手法终究不似本人动作，神似形不似只能更勾起人的欲望。一下就软了身子的人颤着手去够放在一边的手机，也不知是有意还是无心地把摄像头凑近了正在被自己玩弄的两点上，声音里竟然还染上点委屈。  
“呜...是这样的，对吗？”  
“对，蓝哥做的很棒，再用力往外扯一下试试？”  
王柳羿听闻也分不清究竟是手指尖与胸前两点茱萸摩擦的热度更高一些，还是脸颊连带着耳尖的温度更烫一些，总之他听着男朋友指导他自慰一般的话语，大脑才像喝了酒般的混沌，否则他又怎么会这么轻易妥协照着喻文波说的一步步把自己推上情热的高峰。王柳羿听话地加重了手上的力道，甚至用不长的指甲去拨弄那两点轻轻戳刺着孔口，却好像始终达不到喻文波之前玩弄时的快感，心痒难耐却只能对着冷冰冰的屏幕无可奈何。  
他大概是疯了才会怀念起喻文波舔舐他乳头时舌尖滚烫的温度，以及偶尔抬头时性感色气的眼神。  
更可怕的是他光是想想就快按捺不住开口求饶。  
“呜...好难受，你到底什么时候才能回来呀...”  
还有什么能比爱人在视讯对面情动地撩拨你毫不掩饰地展露自己的身体，嘴上还说着充满依赖感的话语更加让人气血上涌的呢。至少喻文波看着眼前小辅助只可远观不可触碰啃咬的诱人肉粒，酒虫都被彻底赶走了，满脑子都是些想赶回去逼着爱人嘴里哼哼唧唧喊些好听的，然后把他操到浑身软成滩水的肮脏念头。

 

这他妈是什么人间疾苦，喻文波心里这样想着，下半身的胀痛感却又是明显了几分，像是迫不及待地想要挣脱内裤的束缚。对面甚至还传来了小辅助因为求而不得而染上哭腔的呻吟，每一声喘息或者唇齿间吐出的气声对喻文波而言无疑是最烈的催情剂，他哑着嗓子去诱哄对面的人，“宝贝儿，把摄像头拿远点，我想看你的脸。”  
王柳羿大抵是以为喻文波的酒劲还没过去，还想着该怎么哄着眼前借着酒精显得格外难缠的男朋友，什么话都百依百顺，平日里在床上被提些乱七八糟的要求，即使欲拒还迎会引来小狼崽更过分的玩弄，也会象征性地抵抗两句。现在却是彻底丢盔卸甲摇旗投降。  
就是太乖了，比平时还要加个倍的乖，人说想看看脸就乖巧的把摄像头对准自己的脸了，于是面上究竟是泛着怎样的潮红显出怎样的情动都悉数落在人眼里，甚至眼角缀着的两滴眼泪都莹然有光，明明还只是个开始，却已经就像被玩坏了一样的开始小声抽泣，叫人看了怎么能不心疼，可是越心疼就越想再把他欺负得狠一点，这样糟糕的占有欲简直没法用言语形容。  
“宝贝儿别哭，你碰碰前面，我以前是怎么弄的？对，就是这样圈住了，然后慢慢往下撸，舒服吗？”  
喻文波也不知道自己醉的到底是酒还是人，他只觉得浑身血气上涌，偷偷把摄像头调了个只能瞧见他脸的角度，一面为王柳羿口头教学一面自我抚慰。他能看到那样秀气的一根性器被他的小男友圈住了青涩又羞涩的玩弄，看着那无数次被他取悦的小家伙充血站立起来，硬挺到快要和平坦的小腹来个近距离接触。过分情色又过分诱人的场面。  
小辅助已经不只是呻吟喘息了，他几乎已经要被自己掀起的情欲浪潮淹没。真的好想他，不只是渴望肉体上的填满和接触，是从身到心的渴望他想见他，一刻都等不及了...若是放在平时喻文波怎么舍得叫他自己动手，早就一边温和地吻着一面帮他把前戏做全，哪还用这样狼狈地分隔两地靠视频电话缓解欲望。  
“嗯...喻...喻文波，好想你...”  
无止境的欲望贪婪和因为在爱人面前“开诚布公”的自慰产生的羞耻感已经彻底让王柳羿的思维乱成一团，迷茫时只能像溺水者抓住救命稻草似的一声一声喊着自己爱人的名字。他在对方逐渐低沉急促的呼吸声中得到了更强烈的快感，原来他也这么渴望自己呢。那还有什么面子放不下的？  
被侍弄地久了已经不太需要费神就能达到高潮的前端急促的收缩抖动着，喻文波觉得电话对面的好像已经不是他的小辅助了，而是真真正正的一只猫，就像联盟中增添的新英雄。到了春季面对汹涌的情潮无所适从，只能嗲着声音去磨蹭主人的小腿撒娇。  
“舒服吗宝贝儿，是自己弄得舒服还是我来舒服？”  
偏偏这个主人也不是什么善类，这等时候还要慢条斯理地把自己想问的问题问个清楚才肯帮帮自己的宝贝儿。好像这根本就不是一次普通的视频电话，而是早已经准备好的大型逗猫现场。  
“你弄得舒服...”  
“那，后面有没有湿？以前你舒服的时候后面都不需要润滑的，也让我看看好不好？”

 

眼见着小男友的要求像是草原上不受缰绳牵制的马匹一般，越来越不受控制，越来越过分，王柳羿却仿佛忘记了自己还有反抗这个选项，再次把手机摆在床头边放好，犹犹豫豫地转过身，细白的脚踝和深色床单的摩擦声窸窸窣窣穿过了几百公里的距离清晰地传入喻文波的耳朵。颜色间的强烈对比不管发生了多少次，喻文波每每看到心里狠狠欺负人的心理还是会骤然暴涨几分。  
更别提他的小辅助今天是摆明了一副任他欺负毫无怨言的乖巧模样。  
“对就这样，宝贝儿，腰再塌下去一点，屁股撅这么高给谁看呢。”  
“还...还不是给你看...”  
操了，老子到底为什么要回家。喻文波看着王柳羿一副任人宰割的样子感觉血液里残余的酒精全都聚集在一起，又一次让他晕头转向。小辅助听话地把身子压低，纤细白嫩的手指摸索地够到身后的位置，轻轻摁压着穴口旁边的一圈皱褶，洞口被他这一动作稍稍扯开了一点，即使微不可闻，喻文波依然敏锐地捕捉到了爱人情动的水声。  
“乖，伸进去，先用一根手指，想想我平时怎么让你舒服的。”  
其实后面早就已经急不可耐，一旦初次尝了荤腥身体早就已经记住了占有自己的形状与步骤，自觉分泌爱液以方便喻文波的进入。王柳羿听闻这才下定决心将自己的手指伸入，刚刚伸进去一节高热的肠壁就迫不及待地层层攀附上来，像是催促着往更深处去一些。  
喜欢的人在面前给自己做扩张的画面实在是太过于淫乱糜烂，喻文波咬着自己的舌尖疯狂压抑着直攀脊柱的冲动，狠狠撸动了两下手中的性器，却也不忘指导着对面有些丢失方向的人，“差不多可以塞三根手指了，你敏感点生的浅，宝贝儿努力找找。”  
王柳羿听话地多加了两根手指，在穴里不断地搅动着甚至还抠挖着旁边的内壁想饮鸩止渴缓解不断叫嚣着的瘙痒，却怎么也不似喻文波平时一下就能给予的快感，找了半天始终摁不到那给他带去极乐的点，本就软糯的声音又是附加上了哭腔的委屈，“呜...喻，喻文波，好难受...”  
“宝贝儿别急，再往里伸伸，找到了有奖励。左手也别闲着，揉揉自己后边。”  
小辅助直接保持着跪姿，本来在前边撑着支撑自己体重的左手被这一句命令挪到了后边，微微仰头露出了一段白皙诱人的天鹅颈，嫩生生的臀瓣凑得离摄像头更近了些。喻文波骂了声脏话，喘息声又加重几分。  
王柳羿左手轻轻揉搓着软肉，平日敲击键盘的漂亮手指陷进肉里做着这等淫糜无度的事情，克服了心里羞耻的那层障碍后他显然是找到了能更令他迷乱的手法。王柳羿学着喻文波平时的样子，五指托着半边臀肉往上死死摁住几秒，骤然放手让饱满的软肉顺着重力坠下后抖了三抖，左半边臀肉上还留下了五个粉嫩的指印。  
除了喻文波谁也不知道他们iG的冠军辅助日常中端的一副帅气可爱的模样，在床上竟然还有这样风情万种色气性感的一面，像是一颗成熟饱满的果实，操着诱人的声音不断的喊着他的名字勾引他，浪到没边。  
光是想到这个就够喻文波能抱着王柳羿不停歇地在床上玩上一天一夜。  
“蓝哥，玩自己玩的爽吗？”  
“没...没你玩的爽...”  
“别人能知道我蓝哥在床上这么浪么？我人都不在，光用手都能给自己玩成这幅样子？”  
好像是不断往饥渴的穴中试探的次数终于到了头，屏幕那端还没来得及回答喻文波过于羞耻的问题，就突然发出了一声短促尖锐的喘息，尾音带着百转千回的媚意直直砸向喻文波的耳膜。  
喻文波知道他的小辅助找对地方了，“就是那儿，多玩几次。”  
王柳羿嘴上一边抽抽噎噎地应着喻文波，一边顺从地记住了敏感点的位置下定决心狠狠玩弄了两下，偶然发出的媚到骨头里的音色变成了一连串的娇吟，还要趁着换气的空隙问着屏幕那段自顾不暇的小男友 ，“呜...喻文波...我的奖励呢...？”  
还惦记得挺牢。

 

“腿还软吗，能不能站起来？床边有个抽屉，上面第一层。小心点拿。”  
喻文波说得不错，方才将自己整个人送上高潮之后的王柳羿确实觉得浑身都像散了架，可是就算动弹动弹都觉得身子酸却还是配合着撑起身来用小指去勾那个抽屉的拉环，金属制硌得他皱起眉来轻呼一声，原木色的小抽屉被拉开，露出里面颜色鲜亮却尺寸骇人的玩具。  
喻文波到底什么时候从哪儿搞来的这些东西？  
难道这就是什么所谓的奖励？  
“用这个比手稍微舒服一点，也就是我不在的时候拿出来用用。回来之后要是敢让我看你玩这个，就等着屁股开花吧蓝哥。”  
王柳羿搞不明白这人脑子里到底打了什么小算盘，但是喻文波说让他暂时拿来用用，他也总不好拂了他的意思，毕竟那位喝了点酒也不知道现在醒没醒，万一被自己这一反应给气的上头，第二天头条某知名电子竞技俱乐部选手深夜裸奔可是不太好的。  
制造玩具的人一定很有恶趣味，不然怎么会特意用这样柔软逼真的材料，又偏偏要做成粉红色的外表，不过玩具和粉嫩的穴口映衬起来倒也和谐，都散发着稚嫩的诱惑，只可惜和那不断翕张收缩的穴来比，玩具不知要机械和猛烈多少。插入过程并不很费力，毕竟喻老师教学效果斐然，本来窄小的一个点现在已经被扩张成了可观的尺寸形状，王柳羿半握着那东西向后穴送的时候手都还有点抖，不过这样一个玩具竟然找不到开关，大抵就和个粗点长点的塞子没区别，暂时填满止个痒罢了。  
然而很快喻文波就用现实告诉了他的小男友，为什么这个玩具外观上没有开关。因为现代科技进步了，有种东西叫无线远程遥控，要多远有多远那种。  
确认玩具被完好的喂进肉穴之后，将将找出开关的人才按下启动键。他看着自己的小辅助顷刻间呜地一声跪趴下来，虽然手臂及时支撑住了自己不至于落到床铺上，但臀部却不由自主地抬得更高，像是主动迎合那玩具无竭无休的玩弄。王柳羿的头慢慢垂下来了，像是对着源源不断的快感投了降，不知道落在床铺上的是汗水还是泪水。  
“乖，宝贝儿自己把它调到敏感点上好不好？”  
喻文波趁着说话的间隙时就已经射了一次，此时握着遥控的手上还淌着星星点点的白浊。  
他妈的，他心里狠狠地想，等回去之后别的不说，不压着王柳羿做上个昏天黑地逼得人叫老公自己名字就倒着写。但现在没办法，他总不能打开窗户乘着今夜吹向基地的风飘到王柳羿窗前把人操到失神。郁郁的心情迫使他将手中的遥控再调大一档。这下可坏事了，本来就绷着一根弦才没有过分失态的小辅助被直接送上巅峰，前端不知第几次射出浆液的同时后穴好像也有什么东西顺着穴口向下淌。像果茶里被咬开的爆爆珠，叫人只是看着也觉得满口都是甜蜜的味道。  
那修长的引无数人艳羡称道的两腿死死得向内折并着，分明是不想泄露春光的姿势，可手机摄像头的角度极好，私处风光一览无余，叫人看了如何不气血上涌。

 

小辅助本来抽抽搭搭的声音逐渐被放大，喻文波当下除了快满溢出来的爱意以外突然心抽疼，他们平时打比赛训练的时间安排的毫无空隙，晚上有空亲密一次已经是特别可遇不可求的事情了，很少玩的这么过火，更不用说让他的宝贝在自己面前眼泪涟涟了，基本上每次王柳羿的声音一带上哭腔，自己的动作就要温柔不止一分。  
喻文波将手中的档位调至最低档，看着小辅助一副累趴的样子小心翼翼地开口，“蓝哥......？”他突然后悔了，不仅后悔诱哄着他的辅助从抽屉里拿出这小玩具，也后悔没有按捺住自己的醉意拨去电话在这边变着法折腾他，更后悔现在没办法赶到爱人的身边，把他抱在怀里在他额头上落下几个亲吻。  
王柳羿像是缓过了神，后穴里玩具的震麻感和刚刚的激烈不可同日而语，软透的四肢好像恢复了点力气，他撑起身换了个角度。  
“喻文波，我想看看你。”  
少年AD又再次被刚刚的自己打脸了，回去后翻云覆雨的事情先放放好了，得先让小辅助留着体力好好和自己耳鬓厮磨一阵。  
王柳羿把手机拿到了自己面前，方才过分的行为让他全身皮肤上都覆上了一层薄汗，现在被放过之后冷静下来，汗珠和空气的接触让他浑身打了个冷颤。自己的粉蓝短袖已经被揉的不像样了，甚至还沾上了斑斑快干涸的白渍，明摆着已经不能再套回身上了。他环顾了下四周，衣柜太远了，他怕自己一下床就忍不住脚软跪在地上。  
枕头边好像有件衣服，王柳羿的眼镜早就在他玩弄自己胸前两点的时候就被他扔到旁边的柜子上了，他凑近点拎起那件衣服展开。  
是喻文波的白衬衫。  
王柳羿把衬衫套在了自己身上，顷刻间男朋友身上独有的薰衣草洗衣粉香味铺天盖地地向他涌来，就像是被喻文波抱在了怀里一般。他瞧着自己男朋友那张俊俏的脸一闪而过，随后手机屏幕上显示的画面就成了有些大尺度的东西... ...比如之前和喻文波做爱的时候总能把他操的欲仙欲死的那肉刃。  
刚刚射过一次明明该是疲软的样子，可现在却依旧精神的要死，好像人要是真在自己身边下一秒就能把自己搂着转个身直接操到那濡湿的后穴淫水飞溅，可惜这大概也就属于只能想想的范围。王柳羿的小男朋友倒是把想看的都看了悠哉悠哉坐在床边像是要舒展肢体，空留着还精神的小兄弟在屏幕前晃着，跟个硕大的感叹号没什么区别。  
“可是它还是好想蓝哥呀，蓝哥教教我，怎么办才好？”  
典型的明知故问，极其拙劣的循循善诱。但是王柳羿偏偏又愿意配合他，脸上情欲的潮红还未褪去便咬着下唇挤出一句荤话来，听得正是血气上涌时的人差点现在就冲去机场包个客机飞回上海去把自己的辅助好好按到床里疼爱一番。  
“那我等，等杰克哥哥回来操我。”

 

至于后来喻文波怎么坐着明早的第一班飞机赶回基地的，那就是后话了。

 

END


End file.
